A common problem when applying available sources of spectroscopic electromagnetic radiation in, for instance, Reflectometers, Spectrophotometers, Ellipsometers and Polarimeters is that the intensity spectrum of a range of wavelengths output thereby is typically not uniform. This can be at least partially the result of interaction with a wavelength dispersion element, as well as the inherent properties of a source of electromagnetic radiation. There usually will be at least one peak intensity region, with valley intensity regions surrounding. It occurs that the peak intensity can saturate a detector, which monitors entering electromagnetic based on electromagnetic radiation source and investigated sample characteristics. If the peak intensity can be attenuated, (ie. absorbed or reflected), or apertured, (ie. blocked in regions and transmitted in others), so that a more uniform intensity profile is realized, then it is possible that relatively low intensity wavelengths can be increased in intensity, without also causing the high intensity wavelengths to saturate a monitoring detector.
Known Patents which might be considered relevant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,351,036 and 8,749,785 to Liphardt.
Need exists for systems and methods of controlling intensity vs. wavelength profiles of electromagnetic beam radiation.